Graendal
= Karamile Maradim Nindar’s Bio = Character Name: Graendal (Karamile Maradim Nindar) Age: Unknown Place of Birth: V’Saine = Appearance: = Karamile grabs the attention of most people when she enters a room. She is considered gorgeous by nearly all men and women. She has long red hair with a tint of blonde when the sun shines down on it. Her eyes are a very strong shade of blue. She is a curvaceous woman and her bosom is perfectly proportioned to her body structure. Before her fall, she dressed modestly, not wishing to provoke any of her patients or seek any pleasure for herself. It seemed to her that it would help her get her job done better. After her fall, Karamile became greatly hedonistic and began to show off her bosom and her curves, intentionally warranting the arousal of her patients and anyone else. = Character History = Here I am again, thought Karamile. This same old debate that I have been having for the past few years, every night. In the last meetings notes, I discovered that hedonism is bad, asceticism is torture, and darkness is creeping over the land. She giggled to herself as she shook her head. There was just no point in having this debate anymore. She realized now that her wish to shun all things pleasurable had been a terrible, torturous mistake. But could she really let herself go? It seemed like such a great way to rub everything back in their faces. All the respect she had gotten. Sniffing loudly, Karamile began to laugh. RESPECT?! More like the utter lack of respect. Everyone flocked to her and when they got there, they treated her like she was nothing special. She knew she was the best out there. She had been curing mental illnesses that had previously been untreatable. Even without the One Power. Then she began to think back to this “True Power” that Mierin had been looking to discover. Had her attempt to use it been a complete failure? Or did she find it? If she had, there might be doctors out there doing things only she had been able to do before. Well, she wasn’t going to let that get in her way anymore. She was going to have fun from now on. Since darkness wants to take over our world, I’ll use this opportunity to free myself from these chains of my own creation. Karamile lay back on her bed, surrounded with her new dresses that she had been trying to decide on whether or not she should keep them. This night, she had made up her mind. Not only would she keep them, but she would wear them. The one good thing asceticism had gotten her was the overabundance of money with which she had been able to buy these beautiful dresses. All of which were the latest designs for this year. The next day, Karamile wore a light blue, silk dress to the office. She smiled noticeably when most of her staff resigned to staring at her. She loved the feel of the silk as it clung to her curves with each stride. She loved the looks she got from the people in her office even more. All of her patients seemed much more resigned, hesitant to say anything indicative of their problems. She smiled at one man who she had caught staring down the front of her dress. He didn’t know whether or not to shell up or try to work in his favor. Her smile, however, provoked him into pushing forward. As he put a hand on her leg, she leaned forward and gave the man a soft kiss. An hour later, when her patient left, he seemed perfectly fine, mentally. She smiled inwardly as she straightened up and prepared for the next patient. She could only wait to see him next time. As the girl stepped in and introduced herself as her next patient, Karamile smiled wider. This was going to be fun. The next few years of Karamile’s life continued much like that day. She reveled in playing with her patients’ minds. She already knew they were weak minded, but they became more and more dependent on their sessions with her. She began toying with her patients with every visit, sometimes causing them to be utterly depressed and confess suicidal thoughts to her, other times causing them to grow manic and sound as if there were no need to be coming to therapy. Once she experimented with their willingness to actually go through with the things they said to her. She caused a girl to go into a state of severe depression with her therapy session and when she confessed suicidal thoughts, Karamile smiled serenely at the girl and said that her thoughts were warranted and that if she wanted to go ahead with it, now might be a good time. After a few reassuring looks, the girl nodded and proceeded to slit her wrist all the way down to her elbow with a pencil. As she died on the floor, Karamile pretended to act frightened as she ran out and demanded that someone call for an ambulance. The occurrence was deemed an accident due to Karamile’s conversation with the emergency personnel. 25 years after the bore, Karamile finally decided to swear her allegiance to Shai’Tan. He greeted her with his commanding presence that sent a shiver down her spine. It was sweet misery that she heard in his voice. She loved it. He bestowed upon her the name Graendal and declared her the second Chosen. Afterwards, Graendal began to use her power of the human mind for bigger purposes. She began luring men of power into traps of their own creation by advising them into feeling confident with misguided plans. She weakened many nations in this way before she even revealed that she had sworn allegiance to Shai’Tan. When she made the announcement that she was Graendal, second of the Chosen, sworn to Shai’Tan, she realized that many of his plans must have hinged on her, because that same day, the first army of Trollocs ravaged and completely took over the first city to fall to the dark. Even with her identity revealed, she found few that were resistant to her. She continued to weaken the nations of the world so that Shai’Tan’s army could gain control until the day that Lews Therin attacked the Great Lord head on. With that, him, and all of his Chosen Ones were locked inside of Shayol Ghul. For 2000 years, Graendal was locked away in this realm. After their bonds were weakened and she was able to break free, she found herself in a primitive world. Where swords and shields reigned, Aiel were feared, and male channelers were killed on sight. She smiled. This was perfect. She was present for the First Return conducted by the Seanchan. She was also present for their defeat. She spent a great deal of time overlooking the battles and listening to the Seanchan’s reason for invading. When she realized that they claimed to be the returned army of Artur Hawkwing, she was amused. While she didn’t know for certain who they were in the past, she knew that they were useful and quite formidable. When the Seanchan returned to their homeland, she went with them and took up the identity of a High Lady. She had learned enough about their society to recognize one and she took the identity from a current High Lady. She also took the High Lady and added her to her personal menagerie. From her position with the Seanchan, she waited as they talked of a Second Return. In speaking with fellow Chosen, she realized that the Second Return would be the perfect opportunity to set chaos into motion again. She began to use her “power” for more political purposes now and began supported a swift Second Return. She claimed that in this way, they would hit their enemies when they were unprepared. Some of the Chosen were happy with her actions, others, not so happy. However, she found herself in a pleasurable position. There plenty of beautiful men and women nearby for her liking and she soon had her home, looking much the same as before. Beautifully decorated with the best looking furniture she could find. And the best thing was is that she didn’t have to dress them. Asmodean later seek her out to form an alliance, and when V'alduri is reborn and takes on the rolle of Nae'blis the two of them is given the task to stay in their rolles, and to play the Seanchan out against the mainland. Category:Congress of the Shadow Bios Category:CotS NSW Category:Chosen Category:Biographies Category:NSW